Down to the Last Perfection
by Spaz913
Summary: What happens when Gohan gets pulled into dancing lessons by Videl? Things take a turn for the worst when Erasa and Sharpner arrive on the scene, shortly followed by the Vegeta! Will Gohan and Videl ever get any time to themselves, or are they doomed?
1. A Secret Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my fish... Okay I confess, it's my grandma's fish....  
  
Authors note: This takes place before the World Tournament, but after Gohan taught Videl how to fly. I also made it so Gohan already told Videl about his umm... _Saiyan Heritage_.

* * *

Chapter 1:  
A Secret Plan

* * *

The morning started off normal enough. Gohan awoke from his long slumber, gobbled down the breakfast Chichi prepared for him, and jetted out the door. Crime seemed to be slow that day, so Saiyaman wasn't needed. _Things are looking up,_ Gohan thought to himself with a sigh of relief. He landed atop Orange Star High in secret, and jolted to his first class when the bell rang.

"Okay settle down class," said the balding Mr.Diclis. He was tall and very buff. He was losing his hair, so he simply shaved it all off. Smart. He had huge arms and wore a white t-shirt and tan pants. His shirt was tucked-in, which made his dark brown belt that he always wore around his waist quite visible.  
  
He's a calm man... Usually. Of course there was a few incidents when he had lost his temper. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa had told Gohan that he used to teach third grade. They were all in his class. They said that he got mad at Sharpner for interrupting the class too many times. He was so enraged that he slammed his fist against the chalk board, and it broke the board in two, and his hand. (A/N: That's a personal experience! 0.0)  
  
Then there was another time in seventh grade, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were in his class that year too. This time he only broke a meter stick. There's a catch to that though, he broke it on Sharpner's head. Gohan wondered why he wasn't fired for hurting a student.  
  
He was the football coach. He was the, "Best Football Coach to Ever Appear at Orange Star High," That's what his trophy said. Maybe that was why he got away with murder.  
  
The class settled down instantly, before he even finished his sentence. Sharpner was looking around the class blankly along with Erasa. Videl was staring at Gohan intently, again. Gohan was avoiding her gaze by bending down on the side of his chair rustling through his backpack pretending to look for something. Soon Mr.Diclis's deep voice sounded through the classroom again.  
  
"I'm going to read the announcements so listen up," he read loudly, waking those that had already fallen asleep. "For all students interested in being on the football team this year please report to the field today after school at 3:00 sharp. The meeting will last 10-20 minutes. There you will get your forms that your doctor will be filling out," he completed reading the announcement. All the jocks in the room were snapped awake at the word _football_ and acted proud, their heads held high in the air.  
  
"The next announcement is about our next school dance," he said. All the girls in the room looked up from their desks and focused all their attention on Mr.Diclis. He continued, "The next dance will be held in two weeks. We are looking for anyone that is interested in helping fund raise, or wants to volunteer to help decorate the gym. If you are interested, you are asked to see Ms.Davis in room 913 after school today at 3:00. Thank you." He finished. "Now you can do what you like for the rest of A2"   
  
"Hey Videl?" Sharpner said quietly, leaning toward Videl. "I know you want to go to the dance with me." He smiled, and Videl looked utterly disgusted by the idea.  
  
"Umm....Let me think... " She pretended to think, her fingers on her chin. "NO!" Videl erupted in his face.  
  
"C'mon baby? You know you want to." He persuaded, grabbing at her arm.   
  
"Get away from me!!" she yelped wrenching her arm out from his reach. Gohan turned his attention toward Videl, curious to what was going on. Erasa pulled Videl into the corner of the room and began to whisper in her ear. Erasa giggled as she explained. After she had finished telling her secret, Videl smiled at her, and mentally added, _you're not the dumb blond that I thought you were._   
  
Videl walked away from her in Gohan's direction. He felt himself get tense inside and out. _Damnit Gohan, ever sense you taught Videl how to fly you've been even more nervous around her. STOP IT!_ Gohan thought to himself. _What ever you do, Gohan, don't stutter._   
  
"Gohan," Videl said, her now short hair swaying in the breeze coming from the open window. She sat down next to him and smiled at him innocently.  
  
"W-What is Videl?" he stuttered, afraid that the answer would be. _You stuttered!! Why is she smiling? She doesn't usually smile at me... Only when no one else is around.  
_  
"How about you and me go to the school dance together?" she asked slowly, then quickly added, "As friends, of course."  
  
"Uhh...." His eyes widened. "I-I really don't - don't dance." He stuttered nervously again. _Well, it would help if you knew how to dance..._ The little voice in his head spoke up again, and her cursed himself for stuttering yet again..  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" Videl quired, as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"You already know the answer to that," he said, and looked away embarrassed of his inability.  
  
"Well...I-I could teach you how to dance."_I already know his family, his family secrets, his house, he taught me how to fly._ She thought to herself. "I mean, I owe you. Right?"  
  
"I thought, that---that I didn't get anything out of that deal," Gohan said a little startled by her request.  
  
"You do now, and I still won't tell anyone about your, ya know....Secrets." She couldn't think of how to express what she was trying to say, without saying it too loud.  
  
"Well, in that case... Sure, what do I have to lose?" Videl grinned and shot a quick look at Sharpner. Sharpner's normal stuck up expression had changed dramatically. He looked quite angry. If he furrowed his eyebrows together anymore he wouldn't be able to open them again. Erasa and Videl exchanged satisfied looks. Then the class went on as usual.

* * *

What was Erasa whispering about? Read and find out!  
  
Well that chapter was boring..... No dancing, no music, and nothing that great. But the next chapter is coming, and (hopefully) will be more interesting.   
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. 


	2. A secret plan, within a secret plan!

Disclaimer: Did I tell you about the fish?....  
  
A big thanks to my wonderful reviewers of Chapter 1!:  
  
Silver Eyes Bright  
Alexis   
v son sayian   
Aragorn566

* * *

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! Bat mobile lost it's wheel and Joker got away! HEY!" Gohan sung into the handle of the duster in his room, dancing to his own beat. It was Saturday morning and he was up much earlier than he would have liked to be alive for the day, but, he wanted to get some of his chores done before Videl arrived. His room looked like the crime scene of Barney's death. Trunks had stayed the night, and was now passed out in Goten's room. Before he and Goten were tranquillized by Gohan's famous, "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away," stories, they had wreaked havoc on Gohan's small, but cozy living chamber....  
  
Correction: Previously cozy living chamber. Now, it was more like the Grim Reaper paid Gohan's room a visit, and stole the very soul out of the room itself. Inside Gohan, he was weeping, outside he was his "Happy go Lucky" self. This caused a feeling that he was all too familiar with.  
  
What challenges would today unveil? Let's see, Gohan was going to learn how to dance... He wasn't enrolled in a dancing class, he had never had any prior experience in the type of dance Videl was interested in, and he didn't even have a former desire to learn the ways of this so called "Bump and Grind," So why? You know why, he would do anything to impress Videl.   
  
Chance: 1, accident; fortuity. 2, hazard; risk. 3, a favorable contingency; an _opportunity_. 4, an unexpected event. 5, probability; likelihood  
  
Did he even believe to have any chance with her? No, he didn't believe to have a chance. Not even if he were the last male on earth, did he believe to have a chance. So why was he wasting his time? He never had a chance against Cell either, but he had an opportunity.  
  
Gohan started to sing once again, "Grandma got ran over by a reindeer!"  
  
"Walking from our house on Christmas Eve," sang a happy female voice from the doorway of his room. He was terrified. He was still in his _Heart Boxers_ that Bulma gave him for Christmas last year. The room had the eerie silence for about five seconds, then Gohan worked up his courage to turn around and face his fate.  
  
"V-Videl, your... Early..." Gohan's voice was unsteady. He swirled around to look at her, then put down the duster and did the signature _Son Grin. _"Hehe. Uhh..."  
  
"Nice boxers." She laughed lightly, holding in the _Fit of Giggles_ that were preparing to burst from within her. "Very manly, Son Gohan,." She nodded a few times quickly trying to postpone all of Gohan's humiliation for a while longer.  
  
"They were a gift!!" He blushed as he tried to defend himself.  
  
"From whom? May I ask?" she quiried, barely able to complete her sentence before chuckling loudly.  
  
"Remind me to kill Bulma." He was steadily growing a new tint of deeper rose by the second. He hesitantly looked around him. Say it ain't so! He wasn't done cleaning yet, in fact he had hardly begun to pick up the heaps of dirty clothing that were once in a neat pile, Goten and Trunks had decided to play "I bet I can ruin Gohan's life faster then you, by throwing more of his dirty clothes everywhere!" Now they make it in board game form!  
  
Videl was still laughing like a toddler when you say "Pica boo!" in the doorway. She didn't notice the messy room, but she did notice that she was staring right at Gohan's boxers. Which meant he was only wearing his boxers. Then there was the thought of Gohan being without those boxers... _OH MY GOODNESS!!! WAS I LOOKING AT THAT THE WHOLE TIME?!!!_ Videl mentally screamed. Then she started to blush at her thoughts as she looked at that body, those killer arms, washboard abs, _BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_   
  
Videl turned around hastily, hiding her tomato complexion. She kept telling herself to breathe. "Why don't you put on some clothes? I'll go and talk to Chichi or something." She shot one last glance at him, he was smiling in spite of himself. She walked out reluctantly, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Gohan almost collapsed after all of the stressful event. He grabbed the first thing he could find and threw them on. He didn't want to give Chichi too much time alone with Videl. They would be married by the end of the week. Or, Videl and Chichi would kill each other, arguing about Videl's... umm... pureness? And the onslaught continues...  
  
Videl walked down the single hallway in the Son house. It was decorated with what Gohan liked to call, "Mother's Pride, Saiyan's Honor." Which is simply a wall covered in pictures. Tons and tons of photos of family, friends, allies, and of course a massive shrine to Goku. The strange thing about the Goku shrine was Chichi would always leave out a plate of food in front of one of Goku's pictures. Somehow, by the end of the day the food would be gone. As she continued down the hall she passed Goten's room, his door was wide open and Videl had a perfect view of the sleeping tyrants. _They're so cute when they're unconsious...  
_  
Videl finally reached the living room at the end of the hallway. The room was also the dinning room. The kitchen was separated from the dining room by a curved wall with a window in the center making the space seem bigger then it was. The walls were cream, working well with the hard wood floors. In Videl's eyes it seemed so old fashion, when you compared it to her mansion, or Bulma's technology loving sphere.  
  
"Oh, Videl. Where's Gohan?" Chichi asked cheerfully, as she flipped a pancake with a metal spatula.  
  
"He's getting dressed," Videl answered, more interested in the pancake than the way she worded her sentence.  
  
"That's nice--WHAT?!!!!!!!" Chichi shook franticly, screaming, "VIDEL?!!! YOU AND GOHAN!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!"  
  
"Huh? NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Not like that!!! We didn't!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! WHAT YOUR THINKING---IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!!!!!! I SWEAR!!---" Videl scrambled for words, but her efforts to change Chichi's thoughts were in vain.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!" Chichi ran toward his room roaring in rage. "I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR!!" Videl ran after Chichi trying to stop her from proceeding.  
  
"Chichi!! That didn't happen!! STOP!!!" Videl was too late... Chichi had already busted down Gohan's door revealing him in his blue gi pants, _only_ his gi pants.   
  
"MOM!" Gohan looked completely horrified. His eyes resembled basketballs as he looked at the hysterical mother, then at Videl. Videl met his gaze. She pointed at Chichi with one hand, and made the signal for "Crazy" with the other.  
  
"Gohan, ever since you started to hang around with that _slut_-" Chichi was cut off by a raging Videl.  
  
"Wha-What did you just say?!" Videl was like a mountain lion ready to pounce. Gohan could swear he heard her growl.  
  
"What's going on? What's all this screaming about? Mom and Dad aren't here, and it isn't dark out, soooo... Why are you _banging_, an-" Trunks questioned outside Gohan's room, he was cut off by Goten.  
  
"What's for breakfast?..." Goten yawned.  
  
"OH NO!!! MY PANCAKES!!!!!!!!" Chichi realized that she had left her food frying on the stove, and ran into the kitchen, forgetting what she was so angry about.  
  
"YAY!!! PANCAKES!!!" Goten yelled, then zoomed after his mother.  
  
"I WANT WAFFLES!!!!!" Trunks whined, then followed after them both, leaving Gohan and Videl alone.  
  
"I am soooooo sorry Gohan.... I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying." Videl sighed. Gohan sat down on his bed, his head cradled in his hands.   
  
"That's okay Videl." Gohan smiled up at her from his bed. "I'm curious though... What did you say to make her so upset?" He had a light voice. _Does he find this funny or something?!_ Videl asked herself.  
  
"Chichi asked where you were, and I said you were getting dressed..." Videl grinned at Gohan's reaction, he flushed ruby red. "What?" she questioned when he busted out in laughed.  
  
"I don't believe she let us off that easy." He couldn't restrain for laughing. "She must really like you..." He smirked sweetly at her.  
  
"LIKES ME?!!!!!! She called me a slut!!!!!" Videl yelled out, and raised an eyebrow. Then she felt the heat on her cheeks rise from the way he was staring at her.  
  
"Okay, fine. She doesn't like you. She likes, the idea of grandchildren." Gohan paused, blushed even redder, and then continued, "Which, would be our children... In other words, she likes the idea of you being the mother of her grandchildren..." He chuckled lightly, not believing the way he had analyzed it. Then he covered his face with his hands, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Umm..." Videl didn't know what to say, but she was thankful that Gohan's face was covered with his hands, so he wouldn't see her embarrassment.  
  
"I can't believe I just said that..." Gohan sighed at himself.   
  
"Okay, well... why don't we start your dancing lessons?" Videl tried to change the subject.  
  
"Why don't we eat first?" he said, attempting to postpone his demise.  
  
"Fine, but after we _HAVE_ to get to work! I went to the dance meeting, and because Ms. Davis was desperate, I signed us up for: Making decorations, and a small performance," Videl said the last part as quickly as she could manage.  
  
"Small performance?"   
  
"A little duet. That's all. Not a big deal," Videl scratched her neck nervously.  
  
"Singing?!" Gohan looked and felt as though he was going to crumble into tiny pieces on the floor.  
  
"She was desperate!!!" Videl explained, "C'mon, let's go eat!"

* * *

"Erasa. Are you sure that this will work?" A guy with long blond hair demanded, unsure of his friends' plan.  
  
"Look, you and I both know that Videl and Gohan have liked each other forever. They're just too stupid to notice the other likes them too," Erasa spoke absolutely, not putting a large effort to convince him. She popped open a capsule, that opened up in a cloud of smoke. Erasa stepped into her mini helicopter.  
  
"No, they notice, they're just too stubborn to admit their feelings." He nodded, following her into the vehicle. "Has Videl even mentioned that she had feelings for him, to you?" He plopped in his seat.  
  
"No she hasn't, and put your feet down." Erasa motioned at his feet on the dashboard with her hands. "This thing is new, I don't want your bad habits stinking it up." With that said, Erasa heard him fart, then laugh. She plugged her nose, then exclaimed, "That's disgusting!! Ugh! Sharpner!! God, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!!" He lifted his butt up in her direction warning her.  
  
"Take it back or else!!" He smirked when she placed a hand on his thigh to push him back down. "One, two..."  
  
"OKAY!!OKAY!! I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!" she gave in. He lowered himself down and chuckled. She opened all the windows trying to air it out. "I can't believe I have to sit in here with you for two full hours."  
  
"Hey, you forced me to help you," Sharpner claimed, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Help me? I'm helping you! I've seen you dance, your worse then Gohan." Sharpner farted again. "EW!!! STOP IT!!!!!" she pleaded.

* * *

Gohan plopped on his bed, and hid his head under his pillow. "My life is way too hard!"  
  
"It's not that bad Gohan." Videl sat next to him, and patted his back. "If it makes you feel any better, I've heard you sing... You have a nice voice," she assured him. "Let's start... First we have to make you sound like you know what's cool... All you have to do is repeat after me."   
  
"Fine," he mumbled, still hiding under his pillow.  
  
"Okay. I'll say the girls part and you say the guys part," Videl pulled a capsule out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a tiny pocket CD player. She pressed play.   
  
_(Whachu doin?) Nothin chillin at the Holidae Inn  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) Feel on each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin_  
  
"Got it?" Videl asked. Gohan stared at her blankly. "Whachu doin?" she started.  
  
"Nothing, Chilling, at the Holiday Inn," Gohan said without any power backing his voice.  
  
"No, no, no.... he doesn't say 'Nothing'... he says 'Nothin'..." Videl corrected.  
  
"There's a difference?" Gohan inquired, already dieing with confusion.  
  
"Of course there is!!!" Videl sighed. "Same with "Chilling" it's "Chillin"... No 'G'... try it," Videl instructed  
  
"Nothin, chillin at the Holiday Inn..." Gohan sang lifelessly.  
  
"Better, but hold out Inn.. So it sounds like Innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," she corrected again.  
  
"Innn"  
  
"No, Innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."  
  
"Innnnn."  
  
"Longer."  
  
"Innnnnnnnn."  
  
"Let's go on to the next part..." Videl sighed. She pressed fast forward until it reached verse 3.  
  
_Stop, drop, KABOOM!, baby rub on ya nipples  
Some call me Ludacris, some call me Mr. Wiggles  
Far from little, make ya mammary glands giggle  
_  
"You have GOT to be kidding me." Gohan was mentally sobbing again  
  
"Just try it," Videl urged him on. "Get into character! It helps!" she advised.  
  
"Stop, drop, kaboom-" He was cut off.  
  
"KABOOM!"  
  
"Kaboom!"  
  
"KABOOM!!!!"  
  
"KABOOM! Baby, rub on your nipples-" When he was starting to get it, he was dragged out of the room by his ear by Chichi.  
  
"SON GOHAN!!!! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SPEAK TO A YOUNG LADY!!!!!!" Chichi hollered at him, moving him to the sink in the bathroom, pulling out the soap. "I'M GOING TO WASH OUT THAT DIRTY MOUTH OF YOURS MISTER!!!!!"   
  
"NO!!! PLEASE!!! NOT THE SOAP!!!" Gohan begged, which was followed by mushed mumbles, and groans from him.  
  
"Chichi!!! NO!! DON'T!!!" Videl looked alarmed. _This is all my fault again!  
_  
"YOU KNOW BETTER THEN THAT!!!" Chichi finished his punishment, and released him. He waddled into his room, spiting into a napkin.   
  
"It won't happen again..." Gohan said, really ready to die.  
  
"I am soooooo sorry...." Videl apologized for the second time, her hands covering her mouth so the sound was muffled.  
  
"Can we go outside? It might be safer out there."   
  
"Sure, if that will save us."

* * *

....... What do you think? Erasa and Sharpner will be stopping by the Son house next chappie!! Oh what fun!!! I promise, there WILL be dancing next chapter!!! Review please!!!


	3. A secret plan put into motion

Disclaimer: ... My fish harassed my snail...  
  
A/N: Hehe. I knew I was going to have people making comments about that song. Heh... I was listening to the radio while I was writing, and Holidae Inn came on, I couldn't stop myself. Picture Gohan rapping, 'nuff said.  
  
This fanfic brought to you by Cali.Co! My name is Cali, HI! LOL

* * *

"Hey Videl!!!" Goten sprang out from behind an apple tree, grasping something in the cup of his hand, closely followed by Trunks, who seemed to walk like a primitive old man. Videl shifted her gaze from Gohan, who was once again curbing her attention from the lessons, he told her that he needed to warm-up before they started. Goten was sprinting so fast toward Videl that she had to trot back a few paces to avoid being pummeled. He lifted his top hand to reveal.......  
  
-Two bees....  
  
-On top of eachother....  
  
-Don't you just LOVE mating season?...

Videl was quite astounded, and she staggered. She had expected a worm, a snake, a.... _baby dragon_.... anything! You know what question Goten was going to ask right? "What are they doing?" Ugh... She had been asked that type of thing prior to now, and it wasn't pretty. She had once worked at a library outside of her school, one day an innocent, little, five year old boy walked over to her and held up a picture from a manga he had found in the adult section...  
  
That was her last day at the library.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl called over sharply, her voice made Goten hold off from speaking. Gohan refrained from orbiting the house, and broke off to Videl's side. Videl pointed at the bees and walked away, leaving Gohan to explain.  
  
Gohan made up some stupid excuse, which was followed by Goten lunging the bees to the ground and yelping, "EW!!!" Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kids..."  
  
Gohan began to conduct his warm-up again. "You know Videl," Gohan started. He ran in place once he reached her. "You're in a lot of trouble." He smiled, and she raised an quizzical eyebrow at him.   
  
"No, I just dodged trouble, maybe your misunderstanding the word trouble ...?" Videl teased. _I love my little dictionary that has a mind of it's own.  
_  
Trouble:1.disturb in the mind; annoy; worry. 2. put to _inconvenience._  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I just created a inconvenient situation for _you_," Videl continued to prove herself.  
  
"Yeah, but do you really think that was the first time that he asked something like that?... I'm the master of excuses! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Gohan laughed triumphantly. He grinned widely, watching her short hair dance in the wind. She didn't look back with short hair, it had a more _Videl_ feel to it; it seemed more like her. He was too busy admiring her to notice the hand hiding behind her back.  
  
"I'm about to create some more trouble too!" she spat out hastily, while pulling out the hose that was nestled in her right hand from behind her back. She squeezed on the handle, releasing a jet of water aimed directly at Gohan. His eyes widened as he was hit in the face. "HAH!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!! No!!!! Stop it!!!" He covered his face with his arm, and leaped straight into the air, his wet hair lay flat, then was pushed back by the breeze from his dive toward her. He snatched the gun of the hose from her. She gasped at his speed. What did she expect? She noticed the glare of his eyes from when he was being playful, and that sly smiled he put on whenever he was winning. For a second, only a second, they're bodies were close, and their faces (lips to be exact) were closer.   
  
Then he sprayed her as payback... that kind of broke the moment.  
  
Videl flushed a fire red and jolted at him in her long, white, drenched shirt, and black, skin tight, short shorts.   
  
"Oh my god Videl, I can see your bra through your shirt, this must be my lucky day!" A well known, cocky voice called from a few yards back. Videl stopped dead. She refused to let herself even _glance_ in the general direction of the sound calling her.  
  
"Oh shut up Sharpner!! She's wearing a undershirt, she always does on weekends, because she trains and it's more comfortable!! Right Videl?" Erasa rang in, hitting Sharpner's shoulder.  
  
"Videl, are those tears in your eyes?" Trunks quired, while Goten made sure she was still breathing, and found that she was stiff. Videl shut her eyes, wishing that she was just losing her mind and hearing, _The Voices._  
  
"Erasa, come her for a moment please," Videl rang for her in an over-polite manner. She waved her hand, motioning for Erasa with her back still turned away from the duo. Erasa did as she was told.  
  
Gohan remained silent. _How did they find out where I live? Is nothing sacred?!?!?!_  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl whispered at Erasa through clenched teeth. Erasa smiled innocently back at her, flashing her shining white teeth. Videl flinched from the glare that was caught in them under the sun. "Grrr.. Why?!! Why?!! Why?!!!" Videl cried out helplessly.  
  
"Sharpner doesn't know how to dance either! What a kiwe-ki-dink, huh?!" she explained, ignoring Videl's silent threats.  
  
"Yeah, a real coincidence." Videl sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to---"  
  
"Have an extra student, and an extra teacher!" Erasa cut her off, and finished her sentence, cheerfully. Erasa ran over and grabbed Gohan's arm hastily. "I got my partner!!" Invisible smoke arose from Videl's ears. Gohan kept his silence, knowing that whatever he said to object would make his intentions of this weekend too obvious.  
  
"Alright!! Videl I guess that means that it's me and you!" Sharpner grabbed her hand, she yanked it out of his palm, and stomped away. She opened her capsule of the CD player again, and plopped herself on the grass next to it Indian style. She held her head in her hands, pouting.  
  
Erasa dragged Gohan over to the spot in front of the CD player. "Great! Now we can start!!"  
  
"Great..." Gohan and Videl said sarcastically in unison, then looked away from each other, a tint of color on their faces.   
  
"Where to begin?... Hmm, how 'bout we begin with... some slow dancing, up close and personal." She giggled at everyone's reaction.  
  
"What happened to the basics?!!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Basics don't exist anymore!" She replied, tugging at his hand. "Come on, I'll teach you." She grinned, then she sneaked a look at Videl, just long enough to observe her reaction. She saw that steem... Erasa popped in her CD and pressed play.  
  
_ The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?_  
  
"May I have this dance?" Sharpner bowed in front of Videl, his hand laid out to support hers. She glared at her with an evil sparkle in her eyes.   
  
"Do I have a choice?" She complained, and reluctantly executed his wish. She cringed as she forced her self to embrace his neck with her arms. "Okay, put your arms around my waist," she ordered with a sigh. He complied with glee, wrapping his arms around her, feeling the cold water from her shirt on his palm.  
  
"This is the first time you actually asked me to touch you." He smirked at her mischiviously, she was giving him the _Evil stare_ again. "Lighten up!" He put his mouth by her ear. "Don't think I don't know what's really going on, because I do," he spoke softly, his voice seeming to ease much of the discomfort Videl was experiencing. She wasn't sure what he meant, and her facial expression matched her thoughts.   
  
"Wha-" she started, but stopped when she saw over Sharpner's shoulder, Gohan stepping all over Erasa's toes, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
_Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down   
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you   
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
_  
"Gohan! Don't move until I tell you to!! Ow!!" Erasa instructed, then placed Gohan's hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Gohan apologized, then caught a look at Videl, who was only inches away from Sharpner, and worst of all he saw that she was bearing a smile. Sharpner's hands were clinging around her. He could feel himself trying to avoid an emotion he swore never to experience again. He was jealous, he could feel his chance slip away, like a leaf tumbling down from a tree.   
  
"Gohan," Erasa said gently, staring up at his eyes stationed on the other dancing couple. Gohan snapped back to his focus, and met his eye's with Erasa's. "I knew it," she thought out loud. She smiled to herself, and Gohan stared with confusion.  
  
"You kne--" He almost got a few words out, but his voice was halted in the air by Erasa's.   
  
"Okay! I think that's enough of that!" Erasa leaped out of Gohan's clutching brace, and pressed stop on the radio. She smirked, Sharpner had done his job, now she was up to the plate. "Time for something a little more... shall I dare say upbeat?"  
  
"But we only slow danced for like 30 seconds!! How is Gohan---and I, going to learn anything?" Sharpner argued, he was enjoying being close to Videl, even if it was only part of the play...  
  
"I don't care what you think Sharpner!!!!!!!!!!! I am the teacher, and you are the pupil!" Erasa screamed at him, and giving him the _shut up look._ He sighed and grumbled in defeat. "Now then! As I was saying, let's do something a little different." She smiled to herself when she heard Gohan's loud gulp. "But this time, allow me and Gohan show you how it's done." Sharpner looked a bit disappointed, and Videl was enraged, she had to use all of her strength to conceal her true emotions. Both Videl and Sharpner sat down on the grass.  
  
"Uhh..." Gohan stood speechless. Erasa clasped her hand over his once again, and switched the track on the radio to 9, then she played it.  
  
_Stand up! Stand up!  
  
Stand up! Stand up!  
_  
"Okay, when I move forward Gohan, you move back," she explained by putting her hand on his chest, pushing down and moving her upper body closer to his, forcing him to tilt back. "Just like that." She stood back up tall. "Now you move closer," she grasped his shoulders, and pulled them toward her. "And I lean back." He nodded in understanding, it seemed pretty easy. "But you can't be stiff, you have to loosen up, and get into the music, feel the beat."  
  
_ When I move you move (just like that?)  
  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
  
When I move you move (just like that?)  
  
Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back!  
  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
  
(When I move you move) just like that?  
  
(Hell yeah, Hey DJ bring that back!)_  
  
This was eating away at Videl from the inside out, like a parasite. Gohan was actually doing it, he was even enjoying himself. With each time they would move, their bodies got closer, and the void that was containing Videl's sanity was fading fast. Erasa had always had a crush on Gohan, from the first day he stepped into class. Videl had to put an end to this madness, before she lost Gohan to her best friend. She turned her head from side to side, scouring the grounds for anything unusual. She gasped, and jumped up from her rested position on the lawn. "Gohan!!! I just realized something!"  
  
Gohan stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name being called out by Videl, he was leaning back and after pausing he found that balance was something he lacked. He stumbled backward, swinging his arms in directions unheard of, and then plopped onto the grass with a thump.  
  
"Nice one, _Slick_... " Videl teased, towering over him, her shadow being cast on his face. "Back to the point! Satan's spawn child, and your little brother have disappeared, I thought you would like to be informed."  
  
"What?!" Gohan yelled, then flew up from the ground faster than you can say "SuperCALISPAZERIFIC..." Much faster. "I have to go find them, kami knows what they've gotten themselves into by now," Gohan said, completely ignoring Erasa and Sharpner's unknowing stares. He turned around in circles, searching for their presence. He was unsuccessful and put his hands over his face in frustration.  
  
"I'll go with you," Videl spoke up, volunteering. She needed to get away from her so called "Friends" right now, she had arranged this so she would have an excuse to be with Gohan. She wanted to be alone with him. She needed to grow closer to him, but she couldn't do that with other people around them because Gohan's true personality doesn't shine through in crowds. Then an even better idea was made apparent in Videl's mind. "We'll split up, me and Gohan will look by the stream, and you guys can look in the woods."   
  
"Great idea!" Gohan found that it was harder to hide his enthusiasm than he thought, "I-I mean, that's a good idea." _There, that sounded better_. Erasa and Sharpner didn't have any time to object, before Gohan and Videl ran to their desired grounds.

* * *

I'm sorry if I didn't correct some of the spelling errors, chances are if I have spelling errors it's because I overlooked it while I was re-reading. Okay! That's not how I wanted to end the chapter, but it works... anyway, next chapter Vegeta makes a visit to the Son residence, and Chichi is finally introduced to Gohan's "other" friends! Plus, the gang plays an extremely fun game! See ya! REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Birdy go boom, within a secret plan

Disclaimer: Meow... What sound do fish make? Glum, glub...  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers!! I LOVE YOU!! Hehe.

* * *

"Uhh.. Gohan?" Videl spoke up, turning her head toward him. They had stopped they're fast pace, and slowed to a much more enjoyable rate of walking, her clothes air-drying. "Can't you---" Videl almost got her question through her lips, when her mind declined from asking. _Why not?_ she thought. He stared at her like a confused child. _He's so cute._ "Never mind, it's not a big deal. " She smiled, causing him to grin back, his unsureness apparent in his features.   
  
Her question was: Couldn't he just find their Ki? Right? Isn't that why he's out here searching, or maybe, he's looking for something else? She examined her surroundings, the trees seemed to be so peaceful, undisturbed, and so still, calm, relaxed, wind was their only master. Until of course, a huge projectile attack blew half of them away... bye bye birdies...  
  
"Vegeta..." Gohan remained stable, ignoring the ashes in place of the lush wood. Videl was alarmed, and cowered beside Gohan. "You should show some respect for your elders, those trees were much older then you." He threw his head back cockily, smirking at Vegeta's form hovering in the sky, very unlike the Gohan Videl had ever seen before.  
  
"The brat has a friend," Vegeta said in his deep, dark, devilish tone. Triple D... He lowered himself from the vast openness of the sky, and strode toward them. Seeing that Gohan wasn't frightened, Videl straightened her position. _Wow, Trunks truly is the spawn of Satan..._ "And what a surprise! It's not a dragon." Vegeta moved in, to get a closer look at Videl's profile. "Or is it?"  
  
"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!!!!!" Videl blew up, her face flushed with fire burning on her forehead. Gohan admired her courage to stand up to a guy like Vegeta. She did know he was a Saiyan, but that's all she knew about him... he had better do something before Vegeta does.  
  
"Hpmh, whatever. She's like the dragon I have back home! There's no shutting them up, trust me on that, run while your ahead Gohan." Vegeta's face was pierced with a smirk. Videl was quite baffled, what was he trying to say? Gohan got slightly red in the cheek region of his face.  
  
"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, Bulma might have me bugged, she could be listening to every word you're saying," Gohan joked, smiling, he shot a look at Videl. "Don't take what he says to heart, he's just lonely, and jealous..." he said boldly implying a compliment to her.  
  
"Oooooooooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy..." Videl said, even more confused than before... _Jealous? Of what?...  
_  
"What do you want Vegeta?" he questioned.  
  
"I came to get the brat... woman's orders." He grunted, and complained in silent mumbles under his breath.   
  
"Oh... I see, your just another distraction that god has sent to us..." Videl said to herself, not intending on voicing her opinion. He caught herself being glared at by Vegeta. "Hey... you're supposed to be a prince right?! That explains why you're a royal pain in the---" She was cut-off by Vegeta himself, appearing behind her and capturing her mouth with his hand.   
  
"Trust me, you don't want to finish that sentence," Vegeta threatened, only to have Gohan's arm wrap around his neck. Vegeta heard the teen's quick, angry breathing next to his ear.  
  
"Get your hands off her Vegeta!" Gohan said through clenched teeth. He released Videl from his grasp, smirking. She walked off to the side, shaken up by their violent behavior, but Vegeta was smirking, he was only toying with her and Gohan. "Don't touch her again... _Ever _again," Gohan whispered fiercely and let him go.Vegeta laughed evilly.  
  
"Heh, so you care about her more than I first thought... I always saw you as the overprotective type, only getting involved when it includes saving someone you love from danger... " Vegeta noted, turning around, to find an extremely unwelcoming face. "Wow... so even after all these years of slacking off, you still have some aggression left in you? Maybe that girl is becoming a liability?" He pointed at Videl, who was watching Gohan intently, not fully listening to Vegeta's words. "I wasn't going to hurt her, it was a harmless threat, it's how I get my point across, but you should know that by now."  
  
"I thought you were getting Trunks?" Gohan tried to change the subject, in hopes of returning to the calm walk he was sharing with Videl. Someone always got in the way. Gohan wanted nothing more than to have a good time simply enjoying Videl's warm company. She made him feel like he could be himself, and Videl could be herself. No hiding, no pain, no troubles...  
  
"Yes, I was... I warn you though, the woman is visiting your mother, so I doubt I'll be leaving for awhile anyway."  
  
"I guess we'll go say hi to Bulma then," Gohan suggested to Videl, she nodded, trotting up beside him. It was over, no one was hurt, but a few more hints were given in Vegeta's small speech, it's a shame that Videl wasn't paying him any attention. Gohan didn't deny a word of it.  
  
"Suit yourself."

* * *

"What are we looking for?" Erasa asked, turning in all directions. This was what she constantly seemed to be doing, going in circles. Her whole life a sphere, and she never got anyway but the abyss of nowhere.  
  
"How do you expect me to know?" Sharpner replied, walking along the path inside the forest, following Erasa. Two circles, two spheres, two globes, bouncing off each other, but never actually touching.  
  
"Apparently we're searching for Satan's spawn, and Gohan's little brother..." she said, remembering Videl's statement.  
  
"Erasa?" he inquired, attempting to gain her attention. She turned her gaze to him. "Why did you stop the slow dancing lesson so quickly?"  
  
"Because, it only took 30 seconds to get the results I wanted. So why would I drag out the torture any longer?" She giggled lightly. Torture for Videl and Gohan that was. Sure, Erasa liked Gohan, but Gohan liked Videl.... It wasn't her place to come between it, only to bring that special place closer together.  
  
"I wasn't being tortured..." he muttered, his head sinking down. _Why did I agree to do this?_ he thought to himself. It was tormenting to see his very first crush falling in love with a guy she only knew for a few weeks, a month at the most.  
  
"I thought you said you were over Videl?!!!" Erasa snapped at him, her tone sharp and warning. _This was a mistake, a big mistake, now Sharpner's going to make a scene_... Although, that would only play into her hand, it was bonus round time.  
  
"I thought I was... but, I still like being around her... I can't help how I feel," he admitted to her, and she sighed compassionately.   
  
"At the very least, could you please try to control yourself around her?"

* * *

"He didn't hurt you?" Gohan quired, surveying her with concern. They were making their way back to Gohan's house to see Bulma, and Vegeta had gone the opposite way. He wasn't going to let Vegeta, or anyone else do that to her, even if it was a small threat, it was _his_ Videl... you threaten her, you threaten him.  
  
"I'm fine." She giggled at the worry skipping around in his eyes. _What a lovable guy!  
_  
"What's so funny?" The distress that was draped on his face still remained obviously he had taken her tiny giggle for something else.  
  
"You _are_ really overprotective..." She smiled at his blush. "Not that I don't appreciate it," She added, thanking him indirectly, she couldn't get the grin to peal off her mouth, it overtook her completely.  
  
"I wasn't going to just stand there and watch it," he stated, desperately looking for a good excuse.   
  
"You got really upset." she commented, causing his face flushed again. _Why is he so embarrassed?_   
  
"I don't trust Vegeta... I've never truly put my faith in him. He's not a bad guy, but when he said that to you..." He paused, thinking over the way he could phrase it. "Vegeta is a Saiyan, like myself... if I were to fight him, I don't know what would happen. The situation would be out of my hands." He stopped again, this time to meet her gaze. "When he threatened you, I felt like anything could happen, if he had been serious, I might not have been able to stop him. It was uncontrollable."   
  
"But you weren't afraid of him..." she said, searching his eyes for the answer, it was clouded by something she wasn't able to see through at that time.  
  
"I'm not scared of him... I'm afraid of what he could've done to you," he explained, still continuing their walk to his house. "What if I wasn't able to protect you? That's what terrifies me."

* * *

"Hey Bulma, what do you think about Videl?" Chichi asked, emerging from the kitchen to see her guest.  
  
"What about her?" The blue haired woman asked back, her attention placed on her long time friend.  
  
"Well she's Hercule's daughter... the guy stole credit for beating Cell away from my Gohan..." S]she whined, blaming Videl for her father's lies.  
  
"Gohan never cared about that, you know how he is," Bulma said, trying to appeal to Chichi's weird way of thinking. "Gohan likes her, and you love Gohan, so it's only right for you to like Videl..."  
  
"That's true... but Videl has always lived in the big city. She's probably dated tons of times before, whereas Gohan doesn't have as much experience..." she explained her reasoning to Bulma. "I don't think she realizes how fragile Gohan's young heart really is. I just don't want to see my son get hurt." She brought up a good point, from a mother's point of view.  
  
"Whatever happens, I'm sure Gohan can handle it... and besides, what's love without a little heartache?" Bulma said comfortingly, Chichi seemed to be very protective of her first born, but she let Goten do whatever he wanted. _Very strange..._  
  
"Here they come now," Chichi informed, motioning to the window. They seemed to be entranced with each other's stares. The women wondered what they could be discussing that was so complex. Gohan was blushing on and off, and Videl was either laughing or smiling. They approached the house ever so slowly. When they finally reached the entrance, Chichi had already been waiting for what she thought as forever. They walked in, to find both Chichi and Bulma glaring at them curiously.  
  
"So... what have you two been doing all this time?" Chichi interrogated, in an incriminating tone. Bulma remained neutral, almost feeling sorry for the pair.  
  
"Nothing that exciting..." Gohan said, pondering to himself why he volunteered to go back to his mother's presence.  
  
"We met up with Prince Donkey," Videl insulted, getting a huge smile to burst unto Bulma.   
  
"Chichi!! I LOVE this girl!" Bulma jumped up from the sofa, and gave Videl a gigantic bear hug. Videl's mouth twitched into an unsure grin, and Gohan shook his head and shrugged.

* * *

"Argh!! I give up!! How the hell are we supposed to find something that we've never seen?!!" Sharpner yelled aggravated from the luckless search. "Videl might have just made them up!"  
  
"I think your right for once... we're not getting anywhere." Erasa sighed, stopping her walking, "Let's go back to the house... if they find them, then they'll come back. We'll just have to wait until then."  
  
"I don't think they'll come back at all. They obviously wanted to be alone," Sharpner complained, and huffed.  
  
"Then our plan is working. It's a good sign." She sighed at his anger. "We were supposed to make them jealous, not the other way around..."

* * *

Gohan felt kind of left out. The women, Bulma, Chichi and Videl had all gone into Chichi's room for some "Girl talk" and Gohan was exiled from that general area. So, he was stuck watching T.V, and his mind was left to wander. What were they talking about, that was so top secret that he wasn't allowed to know?

* * *

"Are you serious?" Videl exclaimed, finding it hard to bottle her laughter.  
  
"Yup, he didn't like clothes when he was little," Chichi continued. "He preferred to run around "Nakie" as he would say..." Chichi sighed at her own reminiscence. Videl and Bulma were overcome by burst of insane giggles.  
  
"That's exactly what Trunks was like, despite his name..." Bulma nodded, and smiled to herself. Videl's eyes widened, and she was tearing up from all her laughing.  
  
"And Goten?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"Oh! He's just like Goku!!! That boy wouldn't mind if the whole world saw him prancing around in the nude!" Chichi answered, thinking of her past husband.   
  
"But Goku was raised in the forest, he didn't know any better," Bulma added in, defending Goku.  
  
"That's for sure, when I met him, all he knew how to do was fight..."  
  
"Me too," Bulma said, both woman's eyes sad from the loss of their best friend.  
  
"I don't know the whole story... but from what I heard, Goku was a really amazing fighter," Videl chimed in, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"One of the best. That's what keeps Vegeta training everyday. Even though his rival isn't here anymore..."

* * *

"Where's the woman?" A husky voice rose from the open doorway. Gohan turned his head away from the television screen and focus his attention on Vegeta. He was carrying Goten and Trunks in his arms, one on each arm. They must have wanted to stay outside, and he had to drag them in...  
  
"Girl talk in Mom's room." Gohan sighed, deciding to let the earlier event slide. Vegeta set the kids down, and they scurried away to Goten's room.  
  
"Oh... " he mumbled. He sat down onto the chair, next to where Gohan was sitting. The entrance to the house was once again disturbed, this time by someone Gohan didn't have any interest in seeing.  
  
"Shut up Sharpner, you're so annoying sometimes," Erasa vocalized in an irritated tone, as she was entering the house. She was shocked to see that Gohan was here, and not looking for the children... and then there was this beautiful man sitting next to him. "Hey, Gohan? Who's your friend?"   
  
"I'm not his friend," Vegeta said in his dangerous voice. Erasa liked the quiver she got from him.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, but he's taken," Bulma sounded, while emerging from "Chichi's Room of Girl-talk".. She walked over to her husband, and sat on his lap, claiming him. An evil smirk struck Vegeta's mouth as Erasa gasped and was utterly heartbroken. _Why do all the cute ones have to be either married or gay? _

* * *

"I dunno Trunks... we could get into lots of bad, bad, bad trouble if we did that," Goten said, questioning Trunks devilish antics.  
  
"Not if we don't get caught. Plus, think of how cool if would be if we were superheroes!!" Trunks said persuasively, trying to sway his young friend's judgment.

* * *

"Okay, now here are the rules: If you choose truth, then you have to answer honestly, and we'll know if you lie, because I brought along a compact lie detector." Erasa popped her capsule, and POOFF a small, mini lie detector became apparent through the heavy white mist. "And if you choose dare, and refuse to do the dare, you have to do that whole pile of homework, and all of my homework for the rest of the year, and if I happen to refuse the dare, I have to do all of Videl's homework..." Erasa said, hoping someone would be forced to do ALL of her homework. "These are the terms, does everyone agree?"  
  
"This is stupid," Vegeta said in an annoyed tone... "You're all fools." The rest of the group(Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, Bulma, and Chichi) glared his way angrily. "Fine, I agree to the damned terms"  
  
"So do I," Bulma answered.  
  
"I'm in," Sharpner agreed.  
  
"We have much better things to do, but whatever, I agree," Videl complained, she hated to be sucked into Erasa's little games.  
  
"This will be fun!!" Chichi rang out excitedly. So, it all came down to Gohan...  
  
"Uhh..." He sweat under the heat of everyone's stares. He took a deep breath, knowing that once he went in, there was no way out. "Okay, let's do it."  
  
"YAY!!!!" Erasa yelped with glee. She loved it when her victims were in her pit of doom and she didn't even have to throw them in this time!  
  
"I go first!!!" Bulma blabbed out, claiming the first round as hers. "Okay, Vegeta! Truth or dare?" she asked, knowing exactly what he would say...  
  
"Argh! Why do I have to go first?!!!" Vegeta said, agitated by his wife. He sighed, knowing he could complete any dare her brain could fathom. "Dare," he said reluctantly, Bulma grinned massively.  
  
"Alright!" Bulma said, her grin turning into a sly smirk, "I dare you to..."

* * *

Hey I know, I know, I said there would be truth or dare! Next chappie okay? It took more words to write what I wanted, than I had expected. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKIES MUCH! 


	5. All is fair in love and secret plans

Disclaimer: I have no claims on anything except on my fish and my snail...

Author Note: Hi there! Truth or Dare is finally here! I promise there will be some Gohan and Videl, "_moments,_" in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5: 

All is fair in love and secret plans...

* * *

"I go first!!!" Bulma blabbed out, claiming the first round as hers. "Okay, Vegeta! Truth or dare?" she asked, knowing exactly what he would say...  
  
"Argh! Why do I have to go first?!!!" Vegeta said, agitated by his wife. He sighed, knowing he could complete any dare her brain could fathom. "Dare," he said reluctantly, Bulma grinned massively. 

"Alright!" Bulma said, her grin turning into a sly smirk, "I dare you to..." She crawled on all-fours next to him, and whispered softly into his ear. Vegeta's eyebrows rose in delight as she explained her dare to him. Videl was amazed at how much control Bulma had over him. Videl wished she have the much control over Gohan... The rest of the group sat silently in a circle, watching Vegeta's face. He smirked as she pulled away from his ear, and winked.

"Okay woman," he said in the deep voice that Erasa had fallen in love with. Her eyes fluttered, and she sighed, admiring him. Everyone knew what Bulma had dared him to do, based on both Vegeta's and Bulma's expressions. Vegeta grabbed her, and threw her into his arms, cradling her knees and her back with his strong arms, then he stood up, and walked to the door. "Let's go then." Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave the thumbs up to the gang.

"Hey Chichi! I'm sure you can take care of Trunks for a little while longer!!" Bulma screeched out as she was being carried away.

"Sure thing," Chichi replied, mentally wishing her husband was still alive.

"Well, that was strange," Videl commented on the small event. "Umm... okay, whatever, my turn," she declared, and the whole group turned to look at her. _Let's see... I could pick Gohan... But I could embarrass Sharpner... Yeah, Sharpner would be fun. _"Sharpner, truth or dare?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, _this will be amusing._

"Dare," Sharpner answered, pretending to be macho.

"You sure?" Videl asked him, making him seal his own fate.

"I'm positive," he answered, confident that he could do any dare Videl could think of.

"Okay, as long as you're sure," she warned one final time. He nodded. "Fine, I dare you to kiss Gohan square on the lips."

"WHAT?!!" both Gohan and Sharpner said in unison, enraged by Videl's dare. She seemed to shrink slightly, with both of them towering over her in anger.

"Hey, come on Sharpner, either kiss him, or do the homework," she said, trying to keep the giggles out of her voice, and pointing to the stack of homework. Gohan's eye was twitching uncontrollably. Videl looked at him, and gave him a small smile. He glanced over at Sharpner with a horrified look, then back to Videl. She kept the smile on her face, and grabbed Gohan's hand that he was using to support his body weight reassuringly, then she whispered to him, "Don't worry, he won't do it..."

"Uhh... but... T-THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Sharpner screamed, his eyes darting back and forth from Gohan and the pile of homework. Erasa shrugged at him. "Are you serious?! I really have to kiss him or do the homework?!!"

"Yeah," Erasa confirmed. "There aren't any rules against it. You chose dare, and she dared you to do kiss Gohan. Now, if she would have dared you to go jump off a cliff, it would be different."

"Hey!! Don't I have any say in this?" Gohan demanded, Videl's hand still on his. She gave it a light and comforting squeeze.

"Not unless you want to be the one doing the homework," Erasa explained to him. Gohan didn't object again. He had been so worked up about the dare, he had barely realized that Videl was holding his hand, when it finally sunk in to his head, he blushed, and looked away from her, pretending to be staring at something else...

"Well, Sharpner? Are you going to do it or not?" Videl questioned, urging him hurry up and make a decision. She purposely kept her hand on Gohan's, just to see how much control _she _could have. Sharpner took a last look at Gohan, and thought over how much his reputation would be affected...

"No," he finally replied. "I guess I'm stuck doing the homework." He sighed, and stood up, and slowly walked over to the piles of homework, and sat down next to it, he took out a pencil, and pulled out the first thing on the top of the stack.

"Oh! Yay! My turn," Chichi started. "Videl!" She said, already knowing who she was going to pick. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered, sending a challenging glare at Chichi.

"Great! I dare you to answer two questions truthfully," she announced, getting Videl's pent up emotions toward Gohan's mother to grow.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Videl whined, looking to Erasa for guidance. She shook her head.

"Nope, it's just a normal dare." Videl was starting to think this was a big set-up. Erasa hooked the mini lie detector up to Videl's arm, and motioned for Chichi to proceed with the interrogation.

"For my first question, are you a virgin?" she inquired smoothly, as if it was a normal, and polite question. Videl's jaw dropped. She then felt herself get mad, and began to squeeze Gohan's hand violently, digging her nails into his palm. He squirmed under her grip on his hand, and he was certain that she must have some strong blood in her. The pain in his hand was distracting him from his curiosity of the same question his mother asked.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," she gave her response honestly through gritted teeth, and the lie detector agreed with it. Gohan sighed with relief as she released the vice grip on his hand, and because of her answer.

"A virgin, huh?" Chichi thought out loud, and Videl nodded. "Okay then, my next question is... umm... how many intimate relationships have you ever had?" She quired, and Videl didn't seem angry with that question at all.

"What do you mean by 'intimate relationships'? How long would the relationship have to of lasted to count?" she asked in return, and again, this was a question Gohan would have liked to hear Videl's answer to.

"How many boyfriends have you had that lasted over a week?" Chichi re-phased.

"Well... umm," Videl paused, thinking hard. "None actually," she said easily. Everyone, including her best friend Erasa, gazed at her disbelievingly, and even Sharpner looked up from his paper, but the lie detector didn't react to it at all, and indicated she was telling the truth.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Chichi exclaimed out, adding an extra question, and Videl didn't mind answering it.

"I've had boyfriends... and boys that like me." She glanced over at Sharpner, and he turned his head back down to his work swiftly. "But no one has ever cared for the _real _me." She stopped and took in a deep breath, and Gohan gave her hand a gentle hug with his. "They were all after my image-- What they thought I was, or wanted me to be. I've tried to date some guys that seemed nice at first, but I've never been in a relationship that lasted over a week."

"So, you're a virgin, and you've never had a real boyfriend," Chichi said, summarizing Videl's words. She was relieved that Videl wasn't as experienced as she once thought, and she decided it might not be a bad idea to let her and Gohan explore the unknown together... Considering they were only inches apart, and Gohan's hand was on top of Videl's... Chichi didn't comment on the sight, but mentally noted to tell Bulma to buy her a camera.

"Okay, it's my turn now," Gohan said, breaking the silence that had been lingering around them, "Mom, truth or dare?"

"Me?! Well... umm...ohh... I don't know," Chichi stammered, then hurried and made a decision. "Dare," _He wouldn't do anything bad to his mother..._

"If you say so," he said, then thought through his possible dare options, _I don't want to make her mad or anything... But I want to use this to my advantage, it's not everyday when I can dare Mom to do whatever I want._

"Come on Gohan, think of something," Erasa said, growing impatient.

"Mom, I dare you to..." He stopped, stared at Chichi straight in the eye, and then looked hastily over to Videl, then back to his mother. "I dare you to apologize _sincerely _to Videl, for calling her a slut this morning."

"You called Videl a slut?" Erasa asked a stunned Chichi... No one had _ever_, tried to make her take back her words before. Although, she was grateful that her son didn't dare her to _jump off a cliff_ or something of a similar effect. Videl couldn't wipe the smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried. She thought it was very nice of him to use his turn to benefit her.

"Hmm... fine... okay, Videl, I'm sorry," Chichi said in a lame, monotone voice.

"_Sincerely_," Gohan reminded her.

"Ugh," she complained, but did as she was told. "I'm ever so sorry for calling you a slut earlier, Videl," she complied, being over-dramatic.

"Thank you," Videl said to her, accepting her apology. "And thank you." She smiled, and turned to the side and poked Gohan's chest muscles with her free hand.

"Alrighty!! It's finally MY turn!!" Erasa shouted loud enough to wake the dead. She put her hand on her chin, and tapped it with her finger, her eyes roaming the room, thinking of who she should pick. "Hmm... let's see." She cocked an eyebrow in deep thought. "Gohan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he responded, breaking the long chain of dares.

"Hmmm.... hmmmm......" Erasa said vocally expressing her thought process. _I have to be careful... I need to use this chance wisely. _Then she realized they had been holding hands during the whole game... _Maybe, they'll find their way to each other, even without my help..._ She sighed. "I'll let you off easy, why are you holding Videl's hand?" She hooked up the mini lie detector up to his wrist, and awaited his reply.

"Huh?!!" he blurted out. "Wh-Whattaya mean?" he stuttered, his words mushed together. Erasa pointed to their intertwined hands, and Gohan gulped. "U-Uhhh... because... umm..." he stumbled over his words. _Come on Gohan!! Just say something... _"B-Because I want to! You got a problem with that?" he said, trying to act tough. Sharpner might have been interested, but he was already asleep, and drooling all over the homework. Videl grinned up at him, glad to see that he wasn't totally embarrassed by it.

"I have absolutely no problem with it!!!!" she yelled out, flinging her hands up in the air, meaning no harm. Chichi checked her watch, and jumped up from her seated position on the floor.

"It's nearly lunch time!! I have to start cooking!" She hopped a few paces into the kitchen, and rummaged through the fridge eagerly.

"I'll help you! I'm an excellent cook!" Erasa ran after her into the kitchen, and threw on an apron.

"Gohan..." Videl whispered to him, then stood up, letting go of his hand, then she motioned for him to follow her. He did as he was told, and walked with her as casually as possible. They were headed for his room, and when they got there, she opened the door, and shoved him in quickly, trying to avoid anyone seeing them escape. "Where are all these distractions coming from anyway?" she asked, and leaped onto his bed, burring her face in his pillow, feeling exhausted after all the trouble that day had caused. "You're right," she said, her voice muffled through the pillow, and if it wasn't for Gohan's Saiyan senses he wouldn't of understood what she was saying, because it sounded more like, _"Sleep tight."_

Gohan sat on the edge of the bed next to her lying form. "Right about what?" He wondered if he had misunderstood what she said... _I'm right about something? That's a first..._ She rolled over onto her back, making her body brush against his _accidentally_. Then she sat up, propping herself up with her outstretched arms, making their faces almost as close as they were during the water fight.

"Your life is too hard." She smiled at him, and like it was a new reflex, he smiled as well. She gazed into his eyes for a few moments, curious to know what could be hiding in those black opal depths.

"Were you telling the truth in there?" he asked in the politest way he could think of. "Because I know you could make that little lie detector do whatever you wanted."

"Yeah I was telling the truth, even though I have the ability to fool the lie detector if I wanted to... why do you ask? Don't believe that I'm a virgin?"

"No! It's not that," he tried to explain himself. "I-I just couldn't believe you've never been in a boyfriend and girlfriend type of relationship that lasted over a week... is it true that you think no one has ever cared for the real you?"

"Well... yeah, I _know_ that none of them cared for me based on my personality," she said in a definite tone.

"Them?"

"Yeah, ya know what I mean? Guys like Sharpner," she said, providing an example. "If I wasn't famous for the sole fact of being born the daughter of Hercule Satan, then they wouldn't like me."

"You shouldn't say that about Sharpner, he really likes you, even if he is a creep..." he said, letting a small insult tail at the end.

"I know, the problem with that is..." She stopped and looked down at the bedsheets. "I have no interest in him at all."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, not to mention he tries WAY too hard," Videl commented.

"Do you really think that _no one_ likes the real Videl?" Gohan said, sending a hint her way, "Because if you do, then you're lying to yourself."

"Then name one person who truly does like the real me," she suggested, figuring it was the only way to get her point across to him.

"Son Gohan," he replied under his breath, and if they weren't so close, she wouldn't have heard him. Her eyebrows rose slightly, and her eyes went wide, a light shade of red appearing on her cheeks. She wasn't shocked by his answer, but by how fast he had said it, he didn't even pause, or have to think about his words at all. They just rolled off his tongue. He might have said it fast, but his blush caught up to him, and his face went strawberry pink yet again.... The silence became a burden as Gohan patiently waited for a reply...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE 


	6. Get jiggy with it, within secret plans!

Disclaimer: Did I tell you that my fish ate my snail? I swear! It's crazy!! Now the only thing I own is my 10 cent fish.

Authors Note: Yeah... how long has it been since the last update? Let's see, I last updated on 6-1-04, so it's been about a month. Well, seems like a long time, but considering I updated all my other fics too, it's not that bad. Anyway, I went back and revised all of my other chapters, and stuff, so check that out if you'd like. I feel like I've been writing a lot lately, mainly because it helps take my mind off my aunt. She just died a few nights ago from cancer, and I have to go to the funeral tomorrow. So, on a happier note, it probably won't be that long until my next update.

One more thing!! This is the first story that ever reached 6 chapters!! It's a miracle!!!!!!!!!! LOL

* * *

Chapter 6:

A little break from secret plans! Get jiggy with it!

* * *

"Somehow... I already knew that," Videl said gently, while reaching out to cup Gohan's neck in her hand. She averted her gaze from his eyes, feeling too much pressure and emotion in them. They were so close, and Videl noticed that when she scanned the area. He didn't reply, not able to find the words. She looked back into his eyes after a few long moments, and once again became captivated.

_Somehow_, she thought silently. What was her real reason for knowing? Or a better question is how she didn't know. She was blinded by something. A certain part of her that contained all of her doubt, had always secretly doubted her feelings toward Gohan. He _cared_ for her, but he also cared for everyone else. That was the only doubt she had in her mind, even now.

He didn't reject her small advances, but he didn't show very much consent to them either. What if he only said that in a friendly way, and she was taking it to a whole different level? It would ruin their friendship, and a new type of bond would form... with any luck.

He was frozen. He couldn't move. She was actually letting her guard down for him. Yet all he could do was stare back at her. He begged himself to react, to close the gap between them, and tell her everything.

Why was that so hard? Why did her have to be so embarrassed? So confused? So scared of rejection? He wanted some of the bold nature his mother carried to be passed into him.

Was it worth a try? Was it worth a shot? Worth changing everything that was so perfect between them? Worth putting their strong and sturdy friendship in the balance?

All these questions that had no true, or definite answer. All the possibilities. All the consequences. All of the _chances_.

_ Opportunities_

_That's it. How much more of an opportunity do you need?! _Gohan mentally noted. They were still staring back at each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. Then... the unthinkable happened!

"Hey you two! The food's almost--" Erasa said happily while opening the door. She stopped in her tracts when she say them. Gohan had jumped halfway across the room when he heard her voice, and was now seated on the floor. Videl had watched him as he leaped away, and fell back on the bed. She sighed heavily, both disappointed that she didn't get to make her move, and annoyed that people kept distracting them.

"Hi..." Gohan waved, the signature Son Grin on his face, and his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Did I... like interrupt something?" Erasa asked, her eyes wide.

Videl wanted to say _"Only my life!" _But decided to be polite. Gohan beat her to it.

"No, no, not really." He gulped under Erasa's quizzical stare, but lucky for him, she let it go.

"I'll just... leave you peeps alone then," she informed, and slowly exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Miracles really do happen!" Videl said, only loud enough for her and Gohan to hear. She took in a deep breath, then relaxed her lungs soothingly. It was silent for a little bit, neither of the duo knowing what to say or do. He got up off the floor, unsure of his next action. He turned to look at her when she began to laugh. "Wow... we really are going to be stuck with them aren't we?"

"Yeah... I guess we are," he said slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey," Videl whispered. She got up off the bed and treaded over to him. He raised his eyebrows curiously, and she motioned for him to bend down slightly. He complied, and she stood on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear, "Erasa's standing right outside the door isn't she?"

"Uh-huh," he answered, standing up straight again. She smirked mischievously.

"Let's have a little fun then..." Videl suggested in a quietly, her hands on his shoulders for support as she spoke into his ear. "We could really freak her out."

"How?" Gohan asked softly. Her smile grew massively.

"Oh! Yes, right there!! Gohan!" Videl faked a moan. His eyes got huge in shock.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded in a stern whisper.

"C'mon!!" she whispered back at him. Then she continued to make sexual noises, "Ahh... yessss.... oh!" She had to restrain herself from bursting out in giggles when she heard a gasp from the outside of the door.

"Oooo... ahh?" he said plainly. Videl sighed.

"That was so lame! I think I deserve more than that!" she whispered at him fiercely. She trotted back to the bed and sat on it. She started to bounce, and the bed springs squealed. "Oh yes!" She smiled over at him expectantly. He gulped.

"Oh yeah! Videl!! Ohh..." He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. She grinned at him.

"That was better," she encouraged in a near silent voice.

"She's gone," he informed, and sighed in relief.

"Aww... it was just getting good," she whined. Finally, Videl released all her giggles, and laughed hysterically.

"Do you think that..." he started.

"What?"

"Do you think she'll tell my mom?" Gohan inquired, frightened that his death would come soon.

"No way! She knows better than that!" Videl assured him. "Get a grip!"

"Uh-oh..."

"What?! I told you that she won't tell--" she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"Not that. It's my Saiyaman costume..." he started, noticing that the capsule he kept it in wasn't on his night-stand, where he always left it. "It's not here." He stood up alarmed, and rummaged through everything in his room.

"You're overreacting, it's got to be here somewhere," she said, watching him tear through everything in the room.

"I always, always, ALWAYS leave it there!" He pointed at the night-table. "Uh-oh..." he said again, realizing a new problem. "Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"I dunno..."

"They're not here. Not in the house anyway," he said, searching for their Ki.

"Then where are they?!" Videl demanded, jumping off the bed.

"Uh-oh..." he said once again.

"What this time?!!" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"They're in town... probably making trouble," Gohan told her. He sighed. "I have to go get them."

"No! You mean, _we _have to go get them," she corrected, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. He smiled.

"Right, let's go." He opened the window, and they both silently slipped out.

* * *

Erasa slowly exited the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She couldn't imagine what she had walked in on. She didn't believe her ears, and was going over what she had overheard while she was spying. _Oh my goodness... _she sighed as she thought about it, _I would have never guessed that there would have been THAT much sexual tension between them... _

"Hey Erasa," Chichi sounded at the end of the short hallway, breaking Erasa out of her rare mental activity. "Where's Gohan and Videl?" she quired after noticing that Erasa emerged from Gohan's room by her lonesome.

"T-They're --umm... uhh... they..." Erasa scrambled for some excuse of why they weren't going to coming. Erasa had to stiff a laugh when she thought about it. _They won't be coming... _It sounded oddly familiar with _another_ word, with a _completely_ different meaning... "They're--They're busy right now," she said, saying the only excuse she could think of. _Yeah... they're gettin' busy. _Once again, she had to hold back the laughter that threatened erupt from her mouth.

"Oh, what are they doing?" Chichi inquired, clueless to what was really going on.

"Umm..." Erasa had to restrain herself from blurting out _"Each other"_

"Well?"

"Homework," she answered with the first word she thought of. _Yeah, teenagers do HOMEWORK all the time... when they're left alone in a room... with a bed, and their boyfriend or girlfriend._

"They're not going to eat?" she asked, a little disappointed that they weren't going to eat the food she prepared.

"No, they uhhh..." Erasa was running out of reasons and couldn't help but answer, "They're eating out right now."

"Like Taco Bell?"

"Something like that..."

* * *

"Welcome Great Saiyaman," a clerk at a restaurant greeted a staggering Saiyaman. "Feel free to eat as much as you like, on the house. After saving us from those robbers the other day, it's the least we can do." 

"Thank you," a deep, scratchy voice answered from under the helmet of the costume. He walked over to the food stand, and filled as many plates as he could carry. He nearly fell over a few times before reaching the table.

"You're really heavy Trunks," Goten whined from inside the outfit.

"Be quiet," Trunks ordered, and motioned for a worker. Can I have some boxes, I'd like to take this out."

"Of course, right away sir."

* * *

Gohan and Videl took flight into the air after jumping out of the window. The sun was welcoming, it's hot rays streaming down from the clouds. They flew toward the city. Videl followed close by Gohan as he followed Goten and Trunks' energy. It gave them both some time to clear their minds and think. 

The only thing both of them wanted was to be together. But, for some wild, and crazy reason they couldn't pull it off, no matter how many chances they were handed. Everything... it got to complicated. Why did it have to be so hard to confess your feelings to someone? They got their opportunities, and just a couple minutes ago, they got another.

This whole thing was a mysterious gift. If they couldn't be alone before, or were burdened by distractions, they were not any longer. They could fins Trunks and Goten, but then what?

Hopefully, by the time they get back from the small search and rescue mission, Erasa and Sharpner would be gone. That would mean peace. Ahh... how they missed peace. Peace. Peace. Peace. How they took it for granted.

Why couldn't they just run away together? They could. It was completely possible. The only problem was the doubt that the other felt differently.

Break a friendship, and build an intimate relationship in it's place. The friendship was still there. It was too strong. It had too much might. If it was broken, then maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to create something new.

Neither of them were willing to do that though. So much self-doubt. So little self-confidence. So much they lacked. So much they weren't willing to break.

The idea that your best-friend could become your lover in an instant is incorrect. There must be something that triggers it. Something that takes it to the next level of commitment. The next chapter in your life. Were they able to do this? Were they willing to do this?

They needed to put themselves in check, and see with their eyes open. They weren't seeing the whole picture. The border came too soon, and brought all their unsure ideas with it. They need to swallow all their negative emotions, and open their mind to a new emotion. Something neither had ever experienced.

It was like a roller coaster with them. They couldn't stay on the same elevation long enough to admit anything. Their emotions rolled up, down, left, and right. And they never touched the others'. If they were going to be a carnival ride, then they needed to be bumper cars, something that involved a little more contact.

Was it really necessary to be perfect? Was it possible? They thought that the other wanted perfection, that they expected it. So confused. So frustrated. So fascinated.

* * *

"You were wright Twunks," Goten managed to say with a mouth full of food. They had gotten all the food from the restaurant, and were sitting in the back of the mall strip eating. 

"I told you it would work," Trunks said in an arrogant tone. Like father like son.

"Affderr we benish eating, we hould go ome," Goten said while taking another bite of a chicken leg.

"No..." Trunks started, and evil smirk on his face. "I have bigger plans."

* * *

Yeah... so, please review. I thought of something the other night... if you read and review one of my stories, I should go and read and review at least one of your stories... so that's what I'll be doing from now on. 


End file.
